


Blood for Blood

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chair throwing, Dolph is an dangerous person when mad, Gay Slash, M/M, Multi, Raw 5/30/16, The Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dolph Ziggler is out for blood. Inspire by the Club attack on John Cena. 5/30/16 Monday Night Raw.





	

Title: Blood for Blood

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: John/Dolph, Ted/Randy/Cody

Characters: Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows and AJ Styles.

Summary: Dolph Ziggler is out for blood. Inspire by the Club attack on John Cena. 5/30/16 Monday Night Raw.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, cowards?!"

Randy Orton saw it, seconds before it happened. Turning around at last minute he grabbed Dolph Ziggler. The brunette was holding a metal chair swinging it around ready to attack.

Randy scooped up, the husband of his best friend into his arms, holding him against his body. Dolph started kicking more as he tried to claw his way towards AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Launching the metal chair, Dolph smiled as it hit Karl Anderson directly in the kneecap. A group of referees were the only thing truly able to stop Dolph if he broke free from the Viper.

The three men immediately moved back at the hatred that burned in the brunettes' eyes. "Hurt didn't it, bitch! That not even close to what you're gonna get from me. What type of cowards attack a man after he just recovered from surgery! I'm gonna kill, three! I'm gonna be at every match, every place you are waiting for my chance! Especially you Styles, I'm gonna repaint my house with your blood after I mount you head on my wall!"

The Viper smirked loosely his grip threateningly as if he was going to let Dolph out. Immediately the Club ran off as the Viper leaned Dolph Ziggler away.

John Cena smiled as he watched Randy Orton, half drag/half carry his husband inside the locker room. Randy smiled as he disposed Dolph directly into Cena's lap who nodded in thanks.

"You got yourself a dangerous man. He wanted blood, hell even hurt Anderson knee while I held him. He's dangerous when pissed."

"Don't I know. Thanks for handling him, Randy."

"No problem, you would have handle Cody or Ted for me. Speaking of my boys, I got to go check on them."

"Tell the boys I said hey."

"Alright and take care of yourself."


End file.
